Cornelius Castletown
Mayor Cornelius Castletown, appearing as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in six different murder investigations and a quasi-suspect in one, as well as making seven minor appearances. Profile Cornelius is the 52-year-old mayor of Concordia. He wears a top hat made of felt on his short graying black hair. He dons a white collared shirt with a dark brown tie under a striped beige vest and a suit jacket. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Cornelius drinks Sherry Cobbler. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he is right-handed, wears work boots and has a fear of heights. In his third suspect appearance, it is revealed that he visits the Public Aquarium. In his fourth suspect appearance, it is noted that he eats pizza and reads Shakespeare. In his fifth suspect appearance, he dons a gray pinstripe tie under a red vest and wears a top hat with a red stripe. It is learned that he eats lobster. In his sixth suspect appearance, it is determined that he uses smelling salts. Events of Criminal Case Let Her Eat Cake Cornelius became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his gun on the primary crime scene. Last he saw Georgina was in the cocktail tent, though he did not enjoy it much as he felt the victim had a nervous disposition. But as mayor he needed to maintain cordial relationships with the upper class, so he chatted with Georgina and showed his gun thinking she would be interested in the craftsmanship. Cornelius was spoken to again about an article featuring the victim speaking against the World Exhibition. He said the World Exhibition was important to him and the city, but Georgina felt it would attract the wrong crowd. Despite the victim's status and connections, Cornelius did not let that get to him considering his position. Cornelius was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ernest Swanswaddle for Georgina's murder. Breaking the Glass Ceiling A displeased Cornelius appeared at Chief Wright's office saying that Eleanor Halsted had informed him of the murder. He mentioned that the reputation of the city hinges on the World Exhibition and that he will not let the murder be the end of the project. Cornelius became a suspect when Maddie and the player found a photo of him and the victim being friendly. He said that ceremonies and signing papers were a major part of his duty as the mayor. He mentioned that he and the victim were close friends and he even publicly supported her bid on the project because he felt like she was the right woman for the job. Cornelius was spoken to again when a telegram that read "You're off the project, Norah!" was found to be sent by him to the victim. Cornelius said that he wasn't satisfied with her performance as she had vastly underestimated the time required to finish the project, saying that creativity mattered over punctuality. Due to this, he started to look for a new architect to take over the project but Norah refused to step down. When Maddie said that Norah's death played in his favor, he simply replied to take the good with the bad. Cornelius was found innocent after Henrietta Vanderbilt was incarcerated for Norah's murder. Checkmate Cornelius made an appearance at the entrance of the World Exhibition. He was ready to officially open the exhibit but was stopped by Isaac and the player when they informed him that they were in the middle of a murder investigation. Cornelius said that the people of Concordia would be disappointed in waiting any longer for the exhibit's opening but Isaac assured him that he and the player would soon solve the murder. Monkey Business Cornelius once again became a suspect after a stuffed monkey from the victim to him was found. He congratulated the player for catching the gorilla and said that Ernest's death was saddening, even if he barely knew him. Ernest had informed Cornelius that his giant ape would be taking part in the World Exhibition, which is why he gave the mayor the stuffed monkey. Cornelius was spoken to again regarding the official document signed by him, which prohibited the victim's giant gorilla from entering the exhibition. Cornelius expressed that the World Exhibition was a serious event, not a freak show. He banned the victim from entering, as Cornelius thought that he was no real scientist and he thought that because he showed up, his creature went out of control. Cornelius was found innocent once more after the team incarcerated Somerset Osborne for Ernest's murder. The Higher You Rise Even though the investigation into Celine Georges's murder was not yet finished, Mayor Castletown and Leopold Rochester continued with the announcement of the winner of the World Exhibition. Luckily, Isaac and the player were able to convince the two not to announce it until after the investigation was over. He later appeared to swear in Justin Lawson as the new judge of Concordia after Judge Takakura officially retired. Sinners and Saints After the player arrested Kev O'Connell and Dermot McMurphy, Cornelius wanted to speak with the player right away. He was impressed with the player's latest work, and said he was going to make selling alcohol a criminal offense, to stop the crime occurring in pubs. Maddie was shocked, but the mayor was convinced this will do them good. After he left, Maddie felt that law would do nothing to stop the crime, that would just make people sell the alcohol in more illegal ways. Civil Blood Cornelius became a suspect yet again after the player and Isaac found a photo of him and the victim. He explained he and the victim served on the Concordian City Council together, and called the victim an honorable public servant. Though as of late he and the victim had lost touch, and due to that he had no idea who would want to kill Mario. Cornelius was spoken to again about an article where the victim demanded that he resign from being Mayor. It had happened months ago when Cornelius got re-elected, the victim accused him of rigging the votes in his favor. But Cornelius found that claim ridiculous, that his conduct was always proven to be above reproach when called into question, and that he is a peacemaker, not a murderer. Cornelius was found innocent once more after the team incarcerated Kieran Quinlan for Mario's murder. Hold Your Tongue During Talmadge Baldwin's murder investigation, Cornelius went to the airship and reprimanded the Squad, saying that they were doing nothing to catch the commissioner's killer. Diego then arrived and informed the player that he knew where the killer went, to the Concordian Pause. Cornelius let the player handle the lead and left. Get Off Your High Horse After Eliza Rheinberg's arrest, Cornelius told Sandra Hwang, who had earlier reprimanded the Squad for interrogating Rheinberg, who was posing as a foreign princess, that the Squad was doing a good job and that she should not be too harsh on the team. The Heart of the Matter After Larry Rochester's trial and the reveal of Sandra Hwang's corruption, Cornelius rushed to the airship to inform the Squad that he had no idea that Sandra was corrupt, and promised that it wouldn't happen again on his watch. Unsafe Haven Post-investigation, Cornelius came to the airship looking for Justin. He then announced that Justin had been approved as the new Deputy Mayor. He then told him that his inauguration speech was due in an hour. The Machiavellian Candidate Cornelius became a suspect yet again after Maddie and the player found a commemorative plate thanking him for his appearance at the luncheon. He did not recognize the victim at first, but remembered her when he was reminded of the luncheon, remembering how she was in a panic most of the time. When her murder was brought up, Cornelius was shocked, but apologized that he could not be of any more help to their investigation. Cornelius was spoken to again about a broken award bestowed to the victim by him. He said the victim was constantly hounding him, even during his personal time, about wanting a prestigious award. But when he made the award for her, she threw it at his feet saying she wanted to be Outstanding Concordian of the year, not Best Secretary. The Mayor was annoyed at her behavior, disturbing him constantly and then scorning the favors she received, and said it was no wonder she ended up dead. Once again, Cornelius was found innocent after the team incarcerated Gertrude Avery for Lissa's murder. But he was later spoken to by the player and Katherine Woolf about a bill to be drafted by Senator Malcolm Rochester, which would abolish the free press. Cornelius said that Malcolm explained it would be fair and balanced, and he believed him as he was trying to make life easier for him, unlike the player who was constantly nagging him with these sorts of matters. He then promptly left town for his fishing cruise. A Study in Pink Trivia *Cornelius is one of the suspects to appear in six cases. *Cornelius is one of the characters to physically appear in seven districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances Gallery CCastletownMOTP.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) and Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past). CCastletownCheckmate.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Checkmate (Case #14 of Mysteries of the Past). CCastletownApp4MOTP.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) and Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past). CCastletownMOTPC18.png.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past) and Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past). CCastletown4MOTP.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past). Cornelius-Case204-3.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). CCastletownC40MOTP.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past). Cornelius-Case213-1.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past). MCastletownMOTPC220.png|Cornelius, as he appeared in The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past). OG_SUS_410_603.jpg OG_SUS_413_605.jpg OG_SUS_416_602.jpg OG_SUS_432_604.jpg CCastletownMugshot5.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects